Where is your heart?
by coolkitten12
Summary: What would you do if the guy ofyour dreams asked you to marry him? Say yes wouldn't you. What would make you turn his engagement down? MM
1. Gold Curvy Writing

**I'm back with a new story. Don't worry I haven't given up on New York! In fact the new chapter will be up later today, but I wanted to get this up first. Hope every one had a good summer. Enjoy this story, and then review please. Coolkitten12**

**P.S The name comes from a song by Kelly Clarkson who I was listening to while writing this up. **

**----**

What would you do if the guy of your dreams asked you to marry him?

You would say yes wouldn't you? That's what most girls would do. But then Mia Thermopolis was never most girls. She was five-foot-nine, had hair that, if it wasn't styled, looked like a yield sign and she was a princess. Her full name was HRH Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Renaldo Thermopolis, Princess of Genovia (so you can see why she asked people to just call her Mia.) What could possible stop you from getting engaged to your dream guy?

On the night before Mia's twenty-first birthday, after an evening of dancing with her boyfriends of six years, Michael Mocovitz, in the Palais de Genovia ballroom, Princess Mia had retired to her quarters after receiving a passionate goodnight kiss.

She lent against door, taking slow, deep, relaxing breaths trying to stop the butterflies flitting around in her stomach. She was trying to decide whether or not to take a deep soaking bath before retiring to bed when a small white envelope with her name in curvy gold writing caught her eye. It was lying casually on her pillow.

"Where did that come from?" Mia curiously asked the room, which was empty. She slowly walked over to her bed, all the time keeping her eyes upon the envelope. She perched on the edge of her king sized bed for a while, not daring to even pick the envelope up, let alone open it. She finally lifted it into her carefully manicured hands, her eyes firmly remaining on the gold writing.

----

Michael sat in his room. He had been living at the palace for almost a year and, after agreeing to take prince lessons from Mia's father, Prince Philippe Gerard Renaldo, he felt that he was finally getting on the right side of the Genovian royal family. Especially when he managed to get a positive answer to a question he had been dreading asking them.

It had shocked him the way in which they just accepted what he had asked, he had expected Clarisse (Mia's annoying Grandmother and the Dowager Princess of Genovia) to at least make some kind of scene, but all she had said was;

"I am so glad you have finally decided the time is right and I guess I shall have to give my consent." Michael had been so shocked when Clarisse said this all he could do was stand there eyes bulging hardly believing his ears. It was lucky he had remembered what Prince Philippe had told him during one prince lesson,

"Never let your mouth hang open, no matter how shock you are, it is un-gentlemanly." Michael's mouth, after receiving this shock from Clarisse, remained firmly shut.

----

Mia turned the envelope over and, using her special gold envelope opener given to her by Michael on her nineteenth birthday, elegantly slit it open and slid the letter inside out. She slowly unfolded the perfectly folded piece of paper and allowed her eyes to fall upon the black calligraphy writing.

----

After telling Mia's family, Michael had returned to his room and started planning the letter. It was hard to get the mood of the message correct, he had rewritten it around one hundred times, but he finally managed to write it in the way he wanted to. He planned to place the letter on her pillow the night of her twenty-first birthday ball (due to be held on the night before Mia's birthday).

----

_**Dearest Mia,**_

**_I know it may seem weird, me writing to you instead of just talking, especially since I am only down the hall, but seeing as you're always writing I thought this would be a better way._**

_**Mia, I love you with all my heart, more than you may ever realise. I have wanted to ask you this for so long.**_

_**Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Renaldo Thermopolis, Mia…**_

And there the letter was torn. Mia was confused, though she knew exactly where she could get answers, and for once it wasn't from Grandmere.

She slipped out of her room, down the elaborately decorated hallway and found herself standing in front of the door to her boyfriend's room. She took a deep breath. And knocked.

**What do you think, like hate? I'd like to know so please review. Thanks!**


	2. It shouldn't be like this

**A/n Oh my god, I am sooo sorry guys, I no I said I would update sooner but this is really the first time I've actually managed to write it up! I will try and update more after this, please don't desert me! Lol! Thanks for all reviews! Here we go, no longer left in suspense…**

_---_

_She took a deep breath. And knocked…_

Michael was sat on his bed glaring at the door. Something wasn't right. Mia was taking much longer than he had expected to turn up, asking him about the letter. He was starting to panic. What if she didn't see the letter? Maybe it had fallen off her pillow and behind the bed, never to be found. He swallowed; blocking the one thought from his mind that he wished with all his strength wasn't true…

"What if she realised what I meant without getting the other half of the letter and didn't want to tell me her answer as she knew it would break me?" Michael heard himself say out loud. He hit the mattress of his bed hard in frustration. He couldn't take it any more. He took a deep breath and stood up, deciding he was going to go find out what was going on. He was shaking all over and had to take a few really deep breaths to calm himself down enough to walk to the door. He walked as confidently as he could; confidence was the key, that's what Mia's father always told him. He placed his strong hand on the shining gold door handle and let it just lie there for a while longer.

Suddenly from the other side came a strong, solid knock. He laughed, just like always, he thought. He tightened his grip on the door handle and slowly turned, and suddenly remembered to place a confident smile on his face before pulling the door open. There – looking nervous – was the love of his life. His eyes locked with hers and within the midst of the pools of sparkling silver that lay there he could see a glimmer of fear and nervousness, that he realised most likely mirrored his own.

The door slowly opened and Mia saw Michael, standing there in front of her - tall, confident and smiling. There was something about him though - he was scared too, nervous she realised but this did nothing to increase her mood. Her mind filled with thoughts. Thoughts she wanted to block as they would destroy the confident façade she erected for herself.

"This is it" an annoying voice in her head whispered, one she was trying desperately to shut out, "but are you ready for it? Are you absolutely certain you want this?" she asked herself. She took another deep breath, trying to calm herself as she was sure she was about to turn into a mound of wobbling jelly right there.

Michael knew it was finally time, he took a deep breath and began, "Mia, is everything alright?" he asked, putting a hint of concern in his voice and taking her hand in his. He led her into the room and pushed her down into a sitting position upon the bed softly. All the time she kept a small smile on her lips and didn't say anything. She knew that if she did it wouldn't make sense. "Mia, is there some reason you're here?" he asked for her needed to be sure that the reason was the one he hoped it was, the whole plan would fail if it wasn't. He saw her head turn towards him, her shaking hand reaching into a pocket, and he was sure he heard her gulp before she began to talk.

This was it, she thought, and suddenly the words were flowing, like a dam bursting from its restraints, from her mouth.

"I found this in my room a while ago. It's torn at the bottom, and I believe the torn bit is important, do you have any idea where it may be?" Mia was so nervous and was staring at the note in her hand so hard she didn't notice Michael drop to one knee. When she lowered the paper slightly she could just see the top of his head, she didn't know why, perhaps from nerves, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the sight of his ruffled hair. She placed the note on her knee and looked into his deep brown eyes, eyes which could suck her in so she no longer realised there was a world outside of them. She vaguely heard him take a deep breath before producing a tiny black velvet box, and then she heard his smexy, (smart and sexy) deep voice fill the room. This was the moment…

Michael took a deep breath. This was it. He opened his mouth and let the words he had practised so often in the mirror flow out of his mouth. He had wanted to say this for so many years, and now when the time had finally come for him to say them dread filled his body.

"Mia…You fill my world up, I can't imagine life without you, ever. I know we are still young, but it is you that I want, you I need and only you. Will you." he gulped hard once more, trying to get the words out… "Will you marry me?" he looked up at her with big eyes, like a dog caught in headlights. He watched her face, the sadness which shouldn't be there, the glistening tears, slowly rolling down her cheeks. They weren't tears of joy and he knew it. That smile was a sad one, one that told all he didn't want to know, didn't want to accept or even have to think about accepting. It was all too much.

"Will you marry me?" Those words, they were meant to bring joy, a joy that could never be experienced at another time. That's what everyone had told her, but that was not what it was like, not for her. It felt like her world had come crashing down around her, like it had been the last few weeks. It wasn't his fault, it was hers – that old cliché - she should be happy, she knew that, she should want to say yes, that was a given, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but she couldn't say yes to him, not now, maybe later, but even that she couldn't be sure of. Her life was so messed up right now, she was so completely confused. Things were happening too fast and she felt like she would never be able to catch up. All at the same time, and only one person knew. She looked over to Michael's crushed face and wiped away her tears. She got off of the bed carefully and crouched down beside him, burying her face in his chest while he gently rubbed her back. She knew she had to explain. Now or else it would all just get worse, but before she could start to do so Michael spoke…

"Mia, I will love you forever, even if you're never ready to marry. I want you to know that. Please don't worry about it all, it will be fine between us. I don't ever want this to change things between us." He leant his chin on top of her head and breathed in the fresh smell of herbal essences – a smell which always seemed to calm him down, no matter what. As he was breathing in her smell he heard her say his name in a small, quiet voice.

"Michael" Mia said quietly into his strong chest. It was now or never, the rest of her life depended on what happened in the next few moments. She lifted her head out of its position on his chest and glanced up at the concerned face he bore. Letting out a deep sigh she turned away, she couldn't say this to his face. She briefly contemplated lying to him, saying how it was the age difference, but she couldn't, she would have to tell him sooner or later and she decided sooner was the better option.

Michael was starting to panic. Something wasn't right. He saw it the minute she looked up from her chest. He didn't like to see the princess of his heart like this, it scared him. He pulled her closed as sobs wracked her whole body. Whatever it was it was bad

She couldn't stop the sobs, she knew she was scaring Michael and she didn't want to do that to him. It was now or never, she thought, just say it, she mentally shouted at herself, commanding herself to do so. She held Michael's hand tightly, took a long, slow, deep breath whilst trying to calm her sobs.

Then it came…

"Michael," she breathed her voice barely audible, "I'm pregnant."

**A/n: ok, so I guess you weren't expecting that! Well mayb some of you were but still. I really hope you liked this ch. Im trying to make my ch, long but I find it really hard! Any comments or advice would really help so, you see that button down there click it and amazingly you can do just that! Lovmeasiam is the best friend ever, some of this ch. Is down to her so all say thanks to her if u like it! Thanks to all reviewrs in advance! xxxx**


	3. Sleepless dreams

**A/N: howdy, yes I'm back again and I know it took me longer than I said it would to update but here you are, with an extra long ch, I have never written anything this long!! Also, the whole emailing part of fanfiction has been down so if you didn't get a review reply its not because I didn't appreciate your review (I love all of my reviews!) but because of that! **

**P.S PD8 is going to b out in the UK in time for xmas! Yey!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the princess diaries, though I wish I owned Michael!**

* * *

..._"I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Michael sat there, a shocked look spreading slowly across his face as the realisation of what his girlfriend had just said hit him. He was going to be a father.

Mia carefully and sadly watched the shocked expression upon the face of her one true love. This was not how Tina had said he would react. Mia took note never to trust Tina about anything love related ever again. Mia slowly raised her slender frame off of the ground and turned to leave. She was nearly at the door when she felt Michael's strong grip land upon her wrist pulling her tenderly back towards him.

"Wait." He said in a calm yet still trembling voice, which was the best he could manage in the emotional state he was in. Mia turned round, tears forming in her eyes and then glistening before making tracks down her face. Questions raced through Michael's mind, combining with concern for his one true love, and they were starting to make his head hurt, but now was not the time to talk about those questions, there would be plenty of time for that later, now he needed to be there for her.

"Mia" he said as she made her way back into his arms and leaned against his chest. She could feel his heart beating and, as it always did, it soothed her slightly. "I'm sorry if my reaction wasn't the one you wanted, but, you have to admit, it is a bit of a shock. I want you to know, no matter what, I will always be there for you, and I will wait for you to be ready to marry, and I shall never desert you or our child." Mia wasn't sure she believed him, but she allowed a small smile to play on her lips. She stared up into his deep brown eyes and saw the fear hidden in them, it was the same fear which was concealed in hers and she was almost certain he could see that fear, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

Michael leaned in, planting a small kiss upon Mia's lips. Neither knew why, but from that moment on they both knew that, for a while at least, everything would be alright. Mia leaned in; stealing herself another kiss from the lips of the man she had been with for six years, and the man who was the father of her child.

"I should go," she said suddenly, not knowing what had come over her, but knowing she had to get out of there and that staying there would not lead to good things. She slipped out of his arms once more and walked towards the door, she took one more glance in his direction, only to find him staring at her, a small, scared smile playing upon his lips. She opened the door and walked out of the room and into the dark, silent hallway.

As he heard the door 'click' shut Michael's strong defence broke, he allowed the tears which had been gathering to finally fall – they weren't tears of sadness, but of confusion; happiness at being a father, sadness of not getting to marry the woman he loved and fear at what was going to happen between him and Mia. He knew that when the time was right she would come to him and tell him she was ready, but what scared him was that he didn't know when that time would be. He did hope it wouldn't be too far in the distance, but if it was, he would wait.

Mia closed her bedroom door with a soft 'click' then fell back against it and broke down. The thought ran through her mind repeatedly like a song stuck on repeat. Did she make the right decision, she kept asking herself, and every time she asked it she was slowly changing her mind, had she just made the worst choice of her entire life? Also, why was it that when Mia needed her the most, Tina decided to go on holiday to some place and not tell Mia where. This night, a night that Mia had dreamed of since she was fifteen, hadn't gone at all like she thought it would.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was a late Friday night and, after a magical date with one Michael Moscovitz. Mia lay upon her bed gently drifting off to sleep, ready to once again have her favourite dream – the dream she dreamt every single night. _

_She was eighteen years old and had been dating her boyfriend for three years, and what glorious years they had been, sure, they were difficult sometime, what with being the princess of Genovia, but when she was with Michael it all seemed perfectly easy to cope with. She wouldn't have managed to get through everything half as well as she had without him. _

_Her dreams were always the same, she dreamt of the night when Michael would propose. Sure, she knew it wouldn't happen for a few years, but a girl could dream couldn't she, In the dream everything was slightly blurred, she didn't want to ruin the surprise of how it would happen, but it always ended the same way, with her and Michael engaged to marry and spend their whole lives together. _

_End flashback_

* * *

But tonight, tonight hadn't been anything but what it had seemed in her dreams. But, it hadn't ended right, it had all gonewrong, and Mia knew it was all her own fault. Mia tried to shake that thought out of her mind as she slowly got ready for bed, changing into her pyjamas and then crawling onto her bed and wrapping the fluffy duvet around her cold body, trying to gather some warmth whilst also trying to clear all thoughts from her mind. It was difficult. But somehow she eventually managed it and drifted into a somewhat uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

Michael climbed into his bed, his eyes still red and puffy – not the manliest look he knew, but he didn't care at that moment. He had to sleep, he had to be there to help Mia celebrate her twenty-first birthday in the morning, and he knew her father and grandmother would not be happy if he turned up exhausted. He closed his eyes and tried as hard as he could to fall into a slumber, succeeding eventually, but not before more thoughts flooded into his already crowded mind.

* * *

At five am Mia finally gave up on sleep – it was useless, every time she tried she would fall into a light sleep for between ten to fifteen minutes, only to wake up again because of the slightest noise, and then for her head to succumb to more ponderings before she even had a chance to drift off again.

She sat up, supporting her lower back against the hard wood of her head board with a pillow. She new what to do, and as she sat there looking at the other side of the room a plan was slowly forming in her mind. A plan which she would have to act on shortly or else it would never work. A plan which could either help or hinder her current situation. The thoughts in her mind eased and she slipped back to sleep softly, sleeping better now than she had been previously.

* * *

It was six am and Michael was waking once again after the worst night he had ever had. The thoughts wouldn't leave his mind and every time he closed his eyes the scene of her revealing her pregnancy and his realisation that she was saying no replayed over and over again, and it hurt him more and more each time. He rolled over, attempting once more to get some sleep, though he knew that it wouldn't succeed, he hadn't all night, why should he be able to now? It was a last attempt, he didn't have long now he had left before he had to get up for Mia's twenty-first birthday, not that Mia would be getting up for another few hours, but he had things to sort out before she awoke.

* * *

Mia shifted in her bed, deciding she was bored and wanted to get up. She lifted the duvet, a cold draft swirling around her previously warm, but bare legs. She forced herself to get out of bed. As she was standing up, a wave of sickness washed over her and she dashed to the bathroom, the effects of her pregnancy starting to show. It was going to be like this every day for a long time she realised, and it certainly wasn't something she was looking forward to.

Once the sickness passed she cleaned herself up, having a warm shower before pulling on her dressing gown and settling back upon her bed. Her plan ran through her mind once more. She knew she couldn't wait until later, she had to speak to him – and it had to be now.

She ran a brush quickly through her hair before pulling it up into a tight pony tail, slipping her frozen feet into some soft lilac slippers. She the proceeded to leave her room, nervously, making her way down the hallway once more. Her hands started shaking, but she kept going, knowing she had to do this now. She knew that if she had spoken to Tina she would have been talked out of it, but deep inside she knew this was the right thing to do, for everyone.

* * *

By this time Michael had fully given up on sleep and was now leaning against his pillow reading through the list of events for the day, He had been told to keep it hidden so Mia didn't know anything that was going to happen today. That meant he hadn't had much time to read through it. The more he read the happier he knew Mia would be.

He checked his alarm again, half past six it read, he still had half an hour until he had to be downstairs with Mia's father, ready to get into the limo. He would be having breakfast after he returned, and once Mia was up, that's when the surprise would be revealed. He read the last part of the itinerary and laughed, although she was a hard nosed cow, Mia's Grandmere sure knew how to celebrate. He thought back to when he started dating Mia, and how much she hated all the big celebrations and grand balls, but now whenever one was coming up Mia was like a little kid, it made him laugh.

He placed the sheet of information back into his hidden drawer, which also contained; his birthday presents which he would give her later, the ring, all of the gifts she had ever brought him and anything else which reminded him of Mia. He called it his "Mia Drawer". He knew it was a slightly girly thing to do, but the things in that draw meant a lot to him, and he couldn't help himself. He slid the drawer closed and stretched, standing up and checking his hair in the mirror. He was forever checking his hair; another feminine trait of his, one Mia teased him about all the time.

He jumped. There was someone knocking at the door. He listened. He wasn't expecting anyone, perhaps there had been a change of times and he had to leave earlier than originally planned with Mia's father. He walked over to the door and turned the handle, slowly pulling it towards him.

Mia took a deep breath, something she seemed to be doing a lot outside this door, the door which bore the name of her true love. She knocked gently, and then listened to the shuffling inside. She saw the handle start to turn and then found herself staring into deep chocolate eyes, ones which had always been able to pull her in.

He took her hand, leading her into his room and on to his unmade bed, showing the results of his sleepless night. She laughed at how he started cleaning up, instead of sitting with her. She caught his hand as he rushed around and motioned for him to sit. He sat next to her and turned to face her, they made eye contact and both could feel their cheeks reddening.

It took her a few seconds to get up the confidence to finally speak. She broke their eye contact by turning her head slightly, she coughed softly then started.

"Michael," she mentally scolded her self for starting so badly, this was going to be hard, and she didn't now if it would work, but she had to try. If she didn't she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She closed her eyes and continued. "Last night, when you asked what you did, I was scared, I had only found out I was pregnant two days before and then you proposed and I felt it was all moving too fast, and that scared me, but then, I couldn't stop thinking about it."

He listened to her talking, confused over what she was trying to say, he picked up her slender, slightly trembling hand and intertwined it with his own. He gave her palm an encouraging squeeze, urging her to go on.

"I… I thought about everything that had happened over the last six years, and how you've always been there for me. Then I thought about why I was so scared, the reason doesn't matter, what matters is…" She opened her eyes and wiped away the tears forming in them before continuing, "Michael… the thing is… well…" she racked her brain thinking of how to say this in the right way. " Michael, since the day I met you, even when you were just my best friends older brother, I knew I felt something more, and that night at the winter carnival you changed my life for the better, forever. It hasn't always been easy, what with the whole princess thing, but we survived. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Michael Mozcotvits, will…" And there he cut in, placing a single finger over her lips and therefore silencing her. He stood up.

He stood up, this wasn't a good sign in Mia's eyes, and he hadn't even let her finish. She had been so stupid earlier, and now that she had realised that, she couldn't take it back. She closed her eyes wanting to escape the situation.

Michael looked at Mia, a bemused look upon his face. Why had she closed her eyes, had he misunderstood? He tapped her gently on the shoulder, making her return to the situation at hand and open her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she opened them wide, not believing what she saw. There he was, one hand on her shoulder, his knee bent and the other hand holding the small box, in which was the most amazing ring she had ever seen, curvy with a sparkling red ruby in the centre, surrounded by shining diamonds, it seemed more beautiful now that it was last night. She gasped, a small smile spreading over her lips.

When he saw her reaction he smiled, relief flooding through his body, he had read the situation right. That was what she was going to say. He pulled her to his level and whispered softly,

"If I ask now, will you say yes?"

Mia giggled then nodded her head. He said the words, as he saw tears forming in her eyes, "Mia Thermopolis, Will you marry me?" He heard a squeak of joy escape from her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his knee. He kissed her softly on the head and then took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. He then kissed her tenderly on the lips still holding her tightly round the waist.

She felt joy filling her – from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair, every atom of her body tingles in delight, and she knew this was what she really wanted. Her reaction last night was just her being scared – which was normal – and now she was happy. Michael broke the kiss and whispered into her ear. "Happy Birthday, Princess".

* * *

**What do you think? Any good? I love this ch, if I'm honest! I'll update ASAP but stuff is kind of hectic right now. Please review+ Thank you sooo Much to Luvmeasiam! She is the best beta ever! Thanks hunni. Xxx review please, Coolkitten12  
**


	4. Princess of my heart

Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone! I must apologise for the delay in updating, stupid exams! I probably won't update soon after this but please still keep with me! I love all the reviews! X**

_Last time:_

_Michael broke the kiss and whispered into her ear. "Happy Birthday, Princess"._

* * *

The sun shone down brightly onto Mia's sleeping form. She rolled over, expecting to feel the warmth of Michael's body beside her, but instead she found an empty bed. Her eyes flew open, confused. She had fallen asleep at 6.30 with him next to her, and now she awoke 3 hours later and he was no longer there.

A note caught her eye on the side table:

"Mia! I had to go out to get something for your father; I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast later. Your grandmother says it starts at 10am". Mia smiled, and then lifted her legs from under the duvet, shuddering at how cold it was.

She was putting the finishing touches to her makeup in her bedroom half an hour later, when there was a knock at the door. Opening it she saw Kay standing there, looking nervous.

"Your grandmother has sent me to inform you that your presence is required shortly in the dinning room for you birthday breakfast" she said carefully in her British accent. Mia informed her that she would be down in a few minutes. "Oh and Happy Birthday Princess", Kay said kindly before departing. A smile formed once more on Mia's lips. "Happy Birthday Princess", those words would make her smile forever, reminding her of her new engagement. She placed the beautiful ring on her finger and made her way to the dinning room, prepared for anything that came her way during this day. At least she thought she was prepared…

* * *

Mia arrived outside the door of the dining room and heard many voices talking. She was confused; Grandmere had not informed her of visitors. She politely tapped on the door, and heard the voices become silent, followed by her Grandmere commanding her to come in.

She pushed the large wooden door open and stopped. Shock spread over her face.

"Oh. My. God!" she squealed. There, sat facing her, were the last people she has expected to see, and the people she had wanted to see the most.

"Amelia, do not use such language". Trust Grandmere to spoil the moment. She apologised before saying her hellos. Everyone was there. Her mother, step-father, half brother, Lilly, Jp, Boris, Tina! Everyone! Mia's smile broadened as she took her seat at the table and the chatter started up again. It wasn't until she was eating, while talking to Tina, that she realised one person was missing. Michael. He had said he would be back for breakfast but yet he was not. As though she had a telepathic link with him, her fiancée walked through the door at that very moment.

"Delivery for Amelia Renaldo" he called, walking into the room. Behind him were members of the staff carrying packages of all sizes and placing them in the empty space in the dinning room. Mia was stunned by the number of presents.

"Oh my" she uttered, before her Grandmere interrupted,

"Amelia close your mouth, it is un-princess like to leave it hanging open like that". Once again she had managed to spoil the moment. Michael walked over to Mia, sitting in the seat near to her. The staff left and the group continued to talk and finished their breakfast. Michael was sat staring at Mia, his glance shifting to her hand every so often, causing him to smile even more as he saw the ring laying there. Jp noticed Michael's gaze and followed it, his mouth forming an "o" and then turning into a smile.

"If everyone would like to make their way towards the grand ballroom, the present opening shall begin". Mia was confused. The presents were right there, why were they going to the ballroom? But she knew not to answer back to her Grandmere and so followed orders, linking hands with Michael on the way.

* * *

The doors to the grand ballroom stage, where they had been instructed to enter, were opened by two members of the male staff, Jake and Tony, and everyone filed in. They made their way along taking their designated seats, Mia and Michael in the centre, with her Grandmere and father either side of the two love birds. A red curtain was drawn in front of them, stopping them from seeing the main area of the ballroom. Grandmere had a smile on her face which was starting to scare Mia. She was about to ask what was going on when a drum roll started and the curtain slowly parted.

There, filling the floor of the ballroom was the largest pile of presents Mia had ever seen. She gasped, and looked at the expectant faces beside her. Remembering she was in Grandmere's presence she chose her word very carefully.

"This is amazing. Are they all for me?" She observed a sea of nods before turning her focus back to the presents.

"Antoine" Grandmere called to one of the men standing nearby, "I request you to bring Amelia her presents, one at a time. If you require assistance ask James to help you" referring to the shy looking boy standing to the side. Antoine nodded. And so it began. Present after present, the pile slowly getting smaller, the shock of some of the presents, the tears for others, and the squeals of joy following even more.

The last present had been opened and Mia was going around thanking each person in the room individually, when her Grandmere clapped her hands impatiently. "Amelia" she said, "if you would turn your attention back to the ballroom there is one present left". Mia turned around and nearly fainted.

Michael had left nearly an hour before, saying he would return as soon as possible. She had been hurt that he would leave her, but now she saw why. Standing there, in the middle of the ballroom, was Michael, in a tux, looking amazingly handsome. Behind him stood four other guys who Mia recognised as the other members of 'Skinner Box', Michael's band from back in high school. She took her seat as the band started to play. The tears started rolling again when she recognised the song they were playing.

"Princess of my heart" Michael sang. The first song he wrote for her. The one he played on her fifteenth birthday. She couldn't believe it. This was turning into the best birthday ever. What Mia didn't know was that the best was yet to come.

* * *

The guests had all adjourned to their respective rooms a few hours later, with the instruction to "dress formally" and return to palace foyer at 6 pm. Mia was standing in her wardrobe, looking at the new dresses she had received, wondering which to wear, when she felt an arm snake around her waist. She spun around and her lips met with those of her fiancée. She smiled into the kiss and he dipped her slightly as the kiss became more passionate. A knock at the door caused them to spring apart. Mia gave him another peck on the lips before opening the door; however no-one was there. She was closing the door when a small parcel caught her eye. She picked it up and walked back into the room.

"What have you got there?" Michael enquired, his arms wrapping around her once more.

"I'm not sure; I guess the logical thing to do would be to open it." And that is what she proceeded to do.

Once the wrapping had been taken off a small green box lay in Mia's hands. Michael smiled. He knew all about this, it was the next stage of the day, at least his part in it. As Mia lifted the lid she became confused. The box was empty. Mia turned to Michael with a questioning look. He kissed her, explaining that all would become clear as the night proceeded. She laughed and returned to her wardrobe in search for a dress.

After a while longer deliberating, Mia's decision lay between two dresses. One was a Red top edge pleated cuff ball gown, given to her by the Prime minister of France, the other a Lilac taffeta ball gown given to her by the Prime minister of England. It was a difficult choice; both were amazing dresses, long skirted with thin waists and strapless. She turned to Michael for help, but found him gone. The decision was down to her. After much deliberation she chose the lilac one, teaming it with white kitten heeled shoes and a lilac wrap. She also wore the silver snowflake Michael had given her all those years ago and, of course, her engagement ring. She was surprised no-one had mentioned it yet. She and Michael had decided last night that she would announce their engagement at dinner, and she couldn't wait to see their faces.

* * *

As she descended the marble steps to the foyer she heard gasps from the people below. Mia blushed when she saw their eyes were all focused on her. Everyone had assembled; the males in tuxedos, the females in ball gowns. Michael, who was waiting with everyone else, took Mia's arm through his.

Mia was talking to Lilly, asking what she had been up to when Jp asked everyone to 'please be quiet'. The announcement was them made as to where they were off to.

"For the next portion of the evening we shall we heading to the Genovian Royal Theatre" Whispers of excitement were heard from all before JP continued, "where we shall have the privilege of being the first to view the new show there". Mia was intrigued by the fact that she had not heard about a new show. She was certain Grandmere had told her only last week that the main Genovian theatre company was suffering 'severe money trouble' and would be unable to perform for many months. When Mia asked what the show was called, Jp refused to answer, saying they would have to wait and be surprised. The large group then divided into two limos, Mia, Lilly, Tina, Boris, Jp and Michael in one, everyone else in the other (Skinner Box's members were not accompanying them on this voyage).

As they drove through the streets of Genovia with a police escort, the talk in Mia's limo turned to their favourite memories together. They discussed the winter carnival, their own show staring Mia and Jp (and also Michael for the kissing scene), their numerous sleep-overs, and their disastrous dating. Tina and Boris were still together, though, according to Tina, marriage was not yet an option. After Jp and Lilly broke up they stayed friends and went on to have other relationships, though neither had found the right person and both were currently single.

During the journey Mia noticed how Lilly kept looking at Jp and laughing at his jokes, even if they weren't particularly funny. She started to realise what was going on, but decided not to mention it, at least not yet.

* * *

When the limo reached its destination the door was opened by Chris, the new driver, and the group stepped out into the night, only to be greeted by the flashing of cameras. Mia was used to the paparazzi now, she accepted that it came with the title, but it still scared her slightly when there were so many of them. Michael placed a reassuring hand around her before leading her towards the doors of the theatre.

Once inside they gathered together and the owner of the theatre appeared to greet them.

"Tonight ladies and gentlemen" He said in a powerful voice, "you shall be observing the work of an American theatre company. The piece is called 'Beauty and the Beast', and I have been informed that it is a favourite of our princess" at that he gestured to Mia, acting as though nobody else knew who Mia was. A smile broke out on Mia's face once more. They were taking her to see her favourite show, one she hadn't seen in years since it had never been preformed in Genovia. She couldn't believe it.

They followed the owner, who went by the name of Gustav, up the steps, and were instructed to form groups of four. Mia was joined in her royal box (which was in fact named the 'Princess Amelia box' after her Grandmere had insisted on it) by Michael, Tina and Boris. As they were sitting down Mia found a piece of gold parchment attached to her seat. She removed it and read it. As he saw her do this Michael's face lit up.

"Open the green box and remove the golden tissue paper inside. Take the key and place it into the small keyhole, turn and lift." Mia was confused. The green box was in her room, so why would the parchment be here, why not with the box itself, and who was it from? She sat down, thinking about the box. It was empty; there was no key, no golden tissue paper. She turned to Michael, wondering if he had any idea, and there he sat, holding the green box. She smiled to him gratefully and opened it. Inside lay a small golden key on golden tissue paper. She lifted the key and then followed the instructions. As she opened the trap compartment tears, once again, formed in her eyes. She felt a kiss on her cheek and turned, looking into Michael's eyes. He lifted her hair, removing the silver necklace from around her neck. Then he replaced it with the boxes contents. Dangling from her neck was a golden snowflake. She turned and kissed Michael passionately, then heard coughing beside her and blushed. Everyone in the box laughed quietly then turned their attention to the stage to watch the best production of 'Beauty and the Beast' Mia had ever seen.

* * *

Tina and Mia remained in the box during the interval, while Michael and Boris went to find theatre ice-cream. 

"So… Did you tell him?" Tina asked the question she had been waiting to ask all day.

"Yer, I did, but it wasn't how you said it would be. Listen Tina; I'll tell you all about it tonight when we are back at the palace alright?" Mia explained, before the guys returned. Tina was left confused, wondering what more there was to it that Mia wasn't telling her. All was to be revealed after the show.

* * *

**AN: So there you go. Yes I know I stopped abruptly, but I thought that was the best place to end. I would really like some advice on this story. I have some ideas as to what I want to happen, but if you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know, you will get credit for anything I use. As always reviews would be greatly appreciated, especially since I need something to keep me going through exam season! Thank you for all being patient with me, I will try to update sooner next time! xCoolkitten12x **

**PS: The ball gowns and the golden snowflake are all shown in my profile! x**


End file.
